Pierwsze śledztwo/Rozdział 5
Rozdział 5 – ''Śpiąca Królewna'' Daphne, Fred i Kudłaty zbili się w ciasną gromadkę i przez pewien czas naradzali się szeptem. Tymczasem Scooby – który ciągle myślał o Velmie, potrzebującej pomocy – piszczał, skakał, skomlał i ciągnął ich za ubrania, żeby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę; ale jedynym, co osiągnął, było to, że Kudłaty odsunął go na bok ze słowami: – Kurczę, nie teraz, Scooby Doo. – Od czego powinniśmy zacząć? – spytała wreszcie Daphne, zerkając na obu nauczycieli. – Najlepiej od ujawnienia winowajców – zaproponował wuefista. – Ja to zrobię! – Fred podbiegł do pokonanego pseudo-potwora i rozsunął zamek błyskawiczny, znajdujący się na brzusznej stronie korpusu straszydła. – Tędy uciekłem – wyjaśnił, widząc zdumione spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół, a następnie ściągnął czarną płachtę, która okrywała szkielet, wykonany z łukowato wygiętych, metalowych prętów, i jajowatą, metalową kapsułę, zajmującą większą część głowy pseudo-pająka. Wreszcie ostrożnie przyłożył palec do przycisku, znajdującego się na kapsule. – A teraz – powiedział uroczyście – mam zaszczyt przedstawić państwu winowajcę, którym jest... – w tym momencie zawiesił głos i nacisnął guzik. – Ryży Śledziuch! – oznajmił tryumfalnie, gdy kapsuła otwarła się, ukazując wszystkim krępego chłopca o rudych, kręconych włosach. – Daphne! – rozległ się nagle czyjś okrzyk. Po chwili do dziewczynki podbiegł Jeff. – Daphne… Daphne, wszędzie cię szukałem... – wydyszał. – Jesteś cała? – A ty gdzie tak długo się podziewałeś, głąbie kapuściany?! – wrzasnął rozeźlony Ryży. Daphne zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Jeffa. – Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiemy, a co chciałbyś nam powiedzieć? – spytała surowo. Chłopiec zaczerwienił się po uszy. – To... to był mój pomysł – wyznał cicho. – Chciałem... Chwila, co jest Scooby'emu? Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na szczeniaka, który biegał w kółko jak opętany, wyjąc przy tym rozpaczliwie. – Scooby, kurczę, co się dzieje? – zaniepokoił się Kudłaty. – Vełma! Vełma! – zaskomlał psiak. – Racja! Gdzie ona jest? – Fred rozejrzał się dokoła. – Tam, skąd nie może wścibiać nosa w nieswoje sprawy – odezwał się Ryży. – Gdzie dokładnie? – dopytywał dyrektor. – Nie powiem – odparł bezczelnie rudzielec. – Ja wiem! – oznajmił Scooby. – Za mną, łędko! – Idź po tę małą, Nick – polecił dyrektor wuefiście. – Ja przypilnuję tych dwóch łobuzów. – Tak jest, proszę pana dyrektora – odrzekł młodszy nauczyciel i pobiegł za psem. Wkrótce dotarli do drzwi, sprzed których wcześniej potwór przepłoszył Scooby'ego. Mężczyzna obrócił klamkę. – Zamknięte – stwierdził. – Co to, jakieś żarty? Pies w odpowiedzi tylko zaskomlał, drapiąc w drzwi. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że to te cwane hultaje zamknęły drzwi na klucz? – domyślił się pan Bates. Szczeniak pokiwał łbem. – No, dobrze, w takim razie się odsuń, bo muszę je wyważyć. Kiedy już udało się im wejść do sali, Scooby bez wahania skierował się ku jednemu z kątów, gdzie leżała związana, mała, ciemnowłosa, piegowata dziewczynka w okularach. Była bardzo blada, miała zamknięte oczy i nie poruszała się. Pies polizał jej policzek, lecz ona nie zareagowała. Tymczasem wuefista, wyczuwszy w powietrzu duszący, słodkawy zapach, szybko otworzył okno na oścież. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, ujrzał w pobliżu nieprzytomnej dziewczynki dwie otwarte butelki z przezroczystą cieczą. Zerknąwszy na etykiety, prędko zakorkował oba naczynia i nachylił się nad dziewczynką, żeby sprawdzić jej puls i oddech. Następnie bez słowa zawinął małą w swoją bluzę, wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł do gabinetu dyrektora. x Tymczasem, we wspomnianym gabinecie, dyrektor przeprowadzał własne śledztwo. – No, dobrze, wiemy, że "potwór" był w istocie mechaniczną zabawką, a inspiratorem całego zamieszania był Jeff; ale po co to wszystko zrobiliście? – Chciałem, żeby Daphne zwróciła na mnie uwagę – mruknął Jeff, czerwieniąc się po raz drugi. – Ryży mi tylko pomagał... – Dlaczego? – Bo pracuje dla kosm... – zaczął Fred, ale Daphne zatkała mu usta ręką. – Nie teraz, Freddy – powiedziała. – Ten maminsynek potrzebował kogoś, kto zna się na mechanice – Ryży lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami – a w zamian za pomoc dał mi hulajnogę. – Gdzie zdobyliście części do budowy tego niby-potwora? – Większość znaleźliśmy na terenie szkoły – odrzekł rudzielec – a przeguby kulowe, łączące nogi z tułowiem, wzięliśmy z warsztatu jednego faceta. – Mojego sąsiada – uzupełnił cicho Jeff i zarumienił się po raz kolejny, tym razem ze wstydu. – On o tym wiedział? Jeff spuścił wzrok i potrząsnął głową. RETROSPEKCJA "No, prawie gotowe" – oznajmił Ryży. – "Brakuje nam jeszcze tylko jednego." "Czego?" – spytał Jeff. "Przegubów kulowych." "A jak to wygląda?" "Tak, jak na tym rysunku. Zazwyczaj można je dostać w sklepie z narzędziami, ale właśnie dziś jakiś facet kupił ostatnie osiem sztuk." "Mój sąsiad w wolnych chwilach zajmuje się majsterkowaniem. Może on będzie miał te kule przegubowe..." "Chciałeś powiedzieć PRZEGUBY KULOWE, ty ośle." ''-x-'' "Co ty wyprawiasz?" – krzyknął Jeff. – "Przecież to kradzież! Za to idzie się do więzienia! Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie poprosimy o te części?" "Nie bądź mięczakiem" – Ryży spojrzał na niego z pogardą. – "Ten facet i tak nie zauważy, że je pożyczyliśmy. Zresztą zwrócimy je za parę dni, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Nikt nam nic nie zrobi." KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do gabinetu wbiegli pan Bates, niosący na rękach jakieś podłużne zawiniątko, oraz Scooby. – Niech pan da mi jakiś scyzoryk i wezwie karetkę! –zażądał wuefista, kładąc zawiniątko na biurku dyrektora. Kiedy rozwinął bluzę, oczom wszystkich ukazała się blada, związana, nieprzytomna Velma. – Co jej się stało? – spytał pan Abbott, sięgając po słuchawkę. – Czy ona... czy ona umarła? – szepnęła przerażona Daphne, chwytając dłonie Freda i Kudłatego. – Znalazłem przy niej dwie otwarte butelki chloroformu. Myślę, że pan, jako chemik, wie lepiej ode mnie, jakie mogą być skutki użycia tego przez kogoś niedoświadczonego i, co gorsze, nieodpowiedzialnego – przy ostatnich słowach pan Bates spojrzał surowo na Jeffa i Ryżego. Tymczasem starszy z mężczyzn zdołał dodzwonić się na pogotowie. – Proszę przysłać karetkę do Szkoły Podstawowej w Coolsville, jedna z uczennic została zatruta... siedem do ośmiu lat... nieprzytomna, oddech słaby... moje nazwisko Abbott; John Abbott... Dobrze, czekamy. – Trzeba jeszcze powiadomić rodziców – zauważył pan Bates. Dyrektor skinął głową i podszedł do regału, na którym leżały kartoteki uczniów. – Jak ona się nazywa? – spytał. – V-Velma Dinkley – wykrztusił Fred, usiłując nie rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko. – W której jest klasie? – W trzeciej – odparł Kudłaty, przytrzymując Scooby'ego, który z cichym skowytem wyrywał się ku ich nieprzytomnej przyjaciółce. Ambulans przyjechał pięć minut później. Przez cały ten czas dyrektor Abbott usiłował się dodzwonić do domu rodziny Dinkleyów, lecz bezskutecznie. W końcu się poddał. Gdy karetka zabrała Velmę do szpitala, mężczyzna odesłał Freda, Daphne, Kudłatego i Scooby'ego do domu pod nadzorem wuefisty, a Jeffa i Ryżego zatrzymał w swoim gabinecie. – To, że wywołaliście w szkole panikę, żeby Jeff mógł zostać bohaterem, mogę jeszcze zrozumieć – powiedział, krążąc między drzwiami a biurkiem. – Ale dlaczego, u licha, próbowaliście otruć tę dziewczynkę? – Ja o tym nie wiedziałem, przysięgam! – buczał Jeff. – Ryży powiedział, że musi coś załatwić i poszedł! Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie był ani co robił! – To znacznie pogarsza twoją sytuację – pan Abbott zwrócił się do Ryżego. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to biedne dziecko może przez ciebie umrzeć? – I co z tego? – Ryży wzruszył ramionami. – To tylko przemądrzała, nikomu niepotrzebna kujonka. Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi. – Jej rodzice i przyjaciele na pewno mają inne zdanie na ten temat – powiedział surowo. – Jeśli chodzi o karę, to na razie obaj zostajecie zawieszeni. – Na razie? – powtórzył wystraszony Jeff. – Czy to znaczy, że chce pan wymyślić dla nas jakąś inną, surowszą karę? – Bynajmniej. Zamierzam tylko zgłosić tę sprawę policji; i nie gwarantuję, że nie traficie do więzienia za kradzież, dwa porwania i usiłowanie zabójstwa. x Dwóch sanitariuszy wbiegło do szpitalnego holu z noszami, na których leżała nieprzytomna, blada, ciemnowłosa, piegowata dziewczynka w okularach. – Doktorze Stevens! – zawołał jeden z mężczyzn na widok wysokiego, ciemnoskórego mężczyzny o krótkich, czarnych włosach, ubranego w biały kitel. – Co się dzieje? – lekarz podszedł do ratowników. – Mamy tę zatrutą dziewczynkę. Dyrektor szkoły powiedział, że jakieś dwa łobuzy zamknęły ją w sali razem z dwiema otwartymi butelkami chloroformu. – Nazwisko? – John Abbott. – Pytałem o tę małą. – Velma Dinkley. Kilka metrów dalej rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Wysoka, ciemnowłosa, młoda kobieta w fartuchu pielęgniarki upuściła trzymaną w dłoniach tacę ze strzykawkami. – Moje maleństwo! – krzyknęła przerażona, podbiegając do noszy i ujmując białą rączkę dziewczynki. – Natychmiast zabierzcie małą na OIOM i podłączcie ją do respiratora – polecił dr Stevens, odciągając roztrzęsioną kobietę i przytrzymując ją. – Zaraz tam przyjdę. – Tak jest – odrzekli chórem sanitariusze i pobiegli we wskazanym kierunku. – Alice, proszę, spróbuj się uspokoić – mężczyzna posadził kobietę na najbliższym krześle. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi... No, pięknie – mruknął pod nosem, gdy Alice zareagowała głośnym, rozpaczliwym płaczem – zamieniła się w fontannę... – Co się stało? – zawołała inna, nieco starsza pielęgniarka, która przybiegła, zwabiona hałasem. Doktor Stevens powtórzył jej to, co powiedzieli ratownicy. – Bądź tak miła, Christine, i spróbuj ją uspokoić – dodał. – Ja powiadomię jej męża, a później zajmę się małą. x Odprowadziwszy powierzone mu dzieci (oraz szczeniaka) do domu Rogersów, pan Bates odszedł w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Nie wiedział – nie mógł wiedzieć – że zaraz po tym Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty, Scooby i Maggie, która usłyszała całą historię od swego brata, pobiegli do domu Dinkleyów, chcąc zawiadomić tatę Velmy o tym, co się stało. Niestety, drzwi były zamknięte. – I co tełaz złobimy? – spytał Scooby. – Poczekajmy – zaproponowała Daphne. – Może pan Dinkley niedługo wróci. Przez dłuższy czas wszyscy pięcioro w milczeniu siedzieli na schodach. Wreszcie Kudłaty odważył się odezwać: – Fred... – No? – Skoro, kurczę, udało ci się uciec, to dlaczego, kurczę, od razu do nas nie wróciłeś? – Pomyślałem, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli sprowadzę pomoc... – A dlaczego wybrałeś dyrektora? – spytała Daphne. – Nie wybrałem. Po prostu wpadłem na niego, kiedy wybiegłem ze szkoły, i musiałem powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, bo inaczej wszyscy mielibyśmy jeszcze większe kłopoty. Znów zapadła cisza, ale tym razem nikt nie ośmielił się jej przerwać. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło robić się chłodno, więc dzieci i Scooby przysunęli się do siebie nawzajem – i wkrótce wszyscy pozasypiali. x Scooby'ego obudził dźwięk zbliżających się kroków kilku osób. Otworzywszy oczy, zobaczył, że słońce już prawie zaszło, a do schodów zbliżają się rodzice jego przyjaciół. – Co to ma znaczyć, dzieciaki? – spytał z wyrzutem pan Rogers. – Dlaczego nie jesteście w domu? Macie pojęcie, jak się o was martwiliśmy? – Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć się z tatą Velmy – odrzekła ze skruchą Maggie. – Ale po co? – spytała pani Rogers. – Ve-Velma... k-ka-karetka... – chlipał Fred. – Co Velma? Co karetka? – dopytywał pan Jones. Fred wybuchnął płaczem i ukrył twarz w maminej bluzce. – V-Velmę za-zabrała k-k-ka-retka! – szlochała Daphne. – Dlaczego? – drążyła pani Blake, gładząc rude włosy jedynaczki. – Co się stało? – Ryży Śledziuch ją otruł! – zawył Kudłaty. Dorośli wymienili spojrzenia. – Rozdzielmy się – zaproponował pan Rogers. – Kochanie, ty, Peggy i Liza zabierzcie dzieciaki do domu. Skip, George, my trzej pojedziemy dowiedzieć się, w jakim stanie jest ta biedna mała. x Samuel delikatnie zastukał w szybę. Gregory i Alice spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Greg szepnął coś żonie na ucho, a gdy ona skinęła głową, pocałował ją w policzek i wymknął się na korytarz. – Dobrze was widzieć, chłopcy – oznajmił, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Bezskutecznie. – Ale co tu robicie? – Dzieci powiedziały nam, co się stało – wyjaśnił Samuel. – Co z nią? – Źle – szepnął Gregory, zwieszając głowę. – Lekarze mówią, że może umrzeć tej nocy. A jeśli nawet przeżyje, to nie jest pewne, czy i kiedy się obudzi. – A co tu robi Madelyn? – spytał Skip, zauważywszy młodszą siostrzyczkę Velmy, śpiącą na kolanach Alice. – Myślałem, że jest przeziębiona. – Bo jest. Zaraz po tym, jak wróciłem z nią od lekarza, odebrałem telefon, że Velma trafiła do szpitala z powodu ciężkiego zatrucia. Tak się spieszyłem, że nie pomyślałem o tym, żeby odstawić Madelyn do Cosma i Lucy albo chociaż do opiekunki... – Ja ją wezmę – zaoferował George. – Przenocuje w pokoju Daphne. – Dziękuję – tym razem na twarzy Grega pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Drobiazg – George machnął ręką. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić dla ciebie i dla Ali... A właśnie, jak ona to wszystko znosi? – Jest okropnie roztrzęsiona. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak strasznie płakała. Wolę nie myśleć, co będzie, jeśli... jeśli Velma umrze... To takie kochane dziecko... W tym momencie Gregory załamał się. Spod okularów wypłynęły mu dwie wielkie łzy i cicho potoczyły się po jego policzkach. x Tę noc państwo Dinkleyowie spędzili przy łóżku Velmy, trzymając się za ręce i nasłuchując miarowego pikania aparatury, rejestrującej pracę serca dziewczynki. Przez cały ten czas żadne z nich nie poruszyło się ani nic nie powiedziało; zupełnie tak, jakby się bali, że każde drgnienie i każdy dźwięk mogłyby zabić ich dziecko. Nazajutrz, gdy słońce było już wysoko na niebie, mężczyzna bez słowa wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Niedługo później ktoś nieśmiało wszedł do środka, a po chwili drobna, ciepła dłoń dotknęła ramienia kobiety. – Proszę pani... – rozległ się dziecięcy głos. Pani Dinkley spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła wystraszonego, zapłakanego chłopca o brązowych włosach i błękitnych oczach. – Ach, to ty, Jeff – powiedziała cicho. – Co tu robisz? – Przyszedłem panią przeprosić – odrzekł chłopiec. – Daphne, Fred i Kudłaty powiedzieli, że to przeze mnie Velma jest tutaj, bo to ja poprosiłem Ryżego o pomoc... ale ja nie chciałem, żeby komuś stała się krzywda... Ryży przyniósł taki dziwny płyn i jakieś tabletki... – Jakie tabletki? – Nie wiem... nie widziałem nazwy... Ryży powiedział, że to nam pomoże, jeśli ktoś zacznie węszyć... Nie wiedziałem, co to jest ani jak działa... Przepraszam... Kobieta wyjęła z torebki chusteczkę, otarła łzy z jego twarzy, otoczyła go ramieniem i przytuliła. – Już dobrze, wybaczam ci – powiedziała łagodnie. – Nie płacz. – Jak pani myśli, czy Velma też mi wybaczy? – Na pewno, jeśli powiesz jej to, co powiedziałeś mnie. – A kiedy będę mógł przyjść i ją przeprosić? – Najlepiej zrób to od razu. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz miał okazję z nią porozmawiać... – To znaczy, że... ona umrze? – Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale ryzyko jest bardzo wysokie… – Jeff, nie męcz pani – rozległ się czyjś głos. Do sali weszła mama chłopca. – Bardzo panią przepraszam za tego małego łobuziaka – dodała, gdy Jeff wyszedł na korytarz. – Zapewniam, że zostanie ukarany za te wybryki. – Nie wątpię w to – odrzekła spokojnie pani Dinkley. – Zauważyłam, że strasznie gryzie go sumienie. Dla dziecka w jego wieku to chyba dostateczna kara. – O... pani Grey... – mruknął bez entuzjazmu pan Dinkley, który właśnie wrócił, niosąc dwa kubki kawy. – Pani syn pięknie się odpłacił za to, że niedawno naprawiłem mu rower – dodał rozgoryczony. – Przestań – powiedziała mu żona. – Przewinienie tego chłopca, przynajmniej w sprawie Velmy, jest mniejsze, niż ci się wydaje. x Bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia Velmy minęło po około dwóch tygodniach. Niemniej jednak nadal była utrzymywana w stanie śpiączki – czyli, jak określała to jej młodsza siostra, "bez przerwy spała". To sprawiało, że pani Dinkley, niemal nie odchodząca od łóżka swojej chorej córki, była wiecznie blada i niewyspana; pan Dinkley, przedtem żartujący niemal na okrągło, stał się niezwykle ponury i milczący; ba! nawet Madelyn zmarkotniała, choć zwykle była wesoła i rozgadana. – Tatusiu, kiedy Velma wróci do domu? – spytała pewnego wieczora. – Nie wiem. Na razie musi zostać w szpitalu – odrzekł cicho jej tata. – Dlaczego? – nie rozumiała dziewczynka. – Przecież ona tylko śpi. Dlaczego nie może spać w domu? Mężczyzna cicho westchnął. – Lekarstwa, których potrzebuje Velma, są tylko w szpitalu – wyjaśnił. – Dość już tych pytań. Jest późno. Zamknij oczka i zaśnij. – Tatusiu... – Tak? – Tęsknię za Velmą... – Wiem, Księżniczko. Ja też za nią tęsknię. Śpij już – to powiedziawszy, pan Dinkley pocałował czoło córeczki. Zamierzał wyjść, ale dziewczynka złapała go za rękę. – Nie idź, tatusiu – poprosiła. x Na początku listopada Madelyn znowu była w świetnym humorze; zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy od dnia, gdy Velma trafiła do szpitala. Daphne – która już kiedyś zaobserwowała, że nastroje małej stanowią całkiem dobry wskaźnik tego, co czują jej rodzice i co dzieje się u niej w domu – domyśliła się, że to oznacza dobre wieści na temat Velmy. – Maddie – zagadnęła ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, jak zadać pytanie, żeby zostać dobrze zrozumianą – czy Velma już się obudziła? – Jeszcze nie – młodsza dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. – Moja mama mówi, że Velma śpi tak mocno jak Śpiąca Królewna; ale to pan doktor ją obudzi, a nie królewicz, bo na królewicza trzeba by było czekać sto lat; a pan doktor obiecał, że Velma już niedługo się obudzi i wróci do domu, i będzie się ze mną bawić, i... Daphne położyła rękę na jej buzi. – Wystarczy, dziękuję ci – powiedziała spokojnie. – Powtórzę to Maggie i chłopakom. ---- ← Rozdział 4 • Rozdział 6 → Kategoria:Rozdziały